


Черная сторона рассвета

by DanaKanra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKanra/pseuds/DanaKanra
Summary: Переезд в зловещий старинный замок обычно не сулит ничего хорошего, но никто из семьи Силиванов в это не верил. Особенно сильный интерес к призракам и давнему проклятию жил в душах неугомонных близнецов - за что им и суждено было в итоге поплатиться.





	1. Пролог

Замок, небольшой и неказистый, из потемневшего от долгого времени камня, возвышался над одной из зеленых эртвестких равнин. Издалека он мог напоминать излишне вычурный особняк, из тех, что время от времени строили богатые жители Фиалама, поселившиеся в пригороде столицы, Веты, и считавшие это едва ли не самым прекрасным достижением в своей жизни. И все-таки это был настоящий замок, по крайней мере, на всех картах назывался так. Принадлежал он семье Силиван с начала четырнадцатого кватриона и по сей день, насколько знали потомки Уильяма Силивана. Один кватрион длиной в сто сорок четыре года сменялся следующим. И даже когда минуло изжившее себя время старины, а лошадей сменили паровые автомобили, когда вошла в обиход техника, работающая на электричестве, а те, кто прежде называли себя дворянами, перестали в этом нуждаться и переехали в дома проще и удобнее, Силиваны продолжали свято чтить традиции. Но никто не смеялся над ними – все считали, что после того, как в втором году восемнадцатого кватриона бесследно исчез последний король Моранси, юный и нежный ребенок с золотыми волосами, прервалась монархия и все титулы сразу сошли на нет. 

Очень быстро многие некогда дворянские семьи признали, что жить в замках скучно и немодно, особенно сильно старалась молодежь, и потому многие доверили бывшие жилища своих предков государству. История Фиалама была богата на события и войны, поэтому частные лица, получившие новые музеи в свои руки, радовались возможности заработать хорошие деньги на их посещениях и туристах.

Теплым днем уходящего лета Силиваны возвращались в родовой замок, от которого предки не захотели отказаться. Под колеса автомобиля «Фиар» легла серой лентой ровная дорога, и его владелец, Искандер Мириам, неторопливо крутил руль, выпрямив разгоряченную спину. До Эртвеста оставалось совсем немного, а к концу пути успели устать и Искандер, и его жена Ивонет, несчастная вдова покойного Кайла Силивана, и даже двое беззаботных мальчишек, нетерпеливо ерзавших на заднем сидении и похожих друг на друга, как две капли воды. Одиннадцатилетние близнецы внешностью удались то ли в южанина-деда, то ли в восточницу-бабушку, но никак не в родителей, однако шуму и беспокойства от них было, словно от сотни. Искандер давно признался себе в том, что недолюбливал пасынков, однако ради обожаемой жены решил терпеть их глупые шуточки и выкрутасы. Посмотрев в зеркало заднего вида, он чуть слышно вздохнул, увидев две макушки с одинаково-черными вихрами. Лица у Ричарда и Эрика Силиванов всегда оставались аристократично-бледными, словно они не загорали ни разу в жизни, хотя Искандер знал, что эти двое все лето ходили к Фиво, большому бессточному озеру, куда впадали четыре текущие от четырех штатов Фиалама реки. Купались там и валялись на песке, эти глупые малолетние бездельники. Впрочем, что толку о них думать – разве станут от этого умнее?

Ни Ричард, ни Эрик, разумеется, себя бездельниками не считали. Наоборот они много работали над тем, чтобы как можно реже сталкиваться с отчимом, этим угрюмым мужчиной в полицейской форме или деловом костюме. Они считали, что о существовании менее консервативной одежды Искандер не имеет ни малейшего понятия, словно приехал ни из жаркого штата Эн-Мерида, а из ледяного Талнора. Одетые в одинаковые белые майки и синие шорты, пристегнутые ремнями безопасности и успевшие изрядно устать от многочасового сидения на одном месте, близнецы уже давно не болтали и не смеялись. Облизывая пересохшие от жары губы, они поглядывали время от времени в окошки машины и ждали того прекрасного момента, когда уже дозволено им будет сделать первые шаги в сторону таинственного замка.

В замке жила бабушка Мей, отчего-то брошенная взбалмошным дедом на старости лет – ее мальчики еще не видели, но мама утверждала, что это славная спокойная женщина, лишенная старческой озлобленности из-за больных суставов.

− Зато к Искандеру старость пришла раньше, − прошептал тогда Эрик на ухо Ричарду, и тот довольно захихикал. 

Их отчим был для них трудным человеком – ровно настолько, насколько они являлись для него трудными подростками. Только каждый раз, когда у Эрика чесался язык нагрубить этому ворчливому угрюмому чудаку Искандеру, любителю строго сводить густые брови и прятать руки в карманы, Ричард дергал его за руку и шептал с отчаянием на ухо:

− Тихо ты! Лучше Искандер, чем папа…

− Чем то, что было папой… − выдавливал из себя Ричард, и вся детская непокорность улетучивалась. 

Хотя разве можно знать наверняка – не является ли этим Искандер Мириам? 

Потерев зачесавшийся нос, Ричард задумчиво посмотрел на темный затылок сидящего за рулем человека и решил, что тот все-таки не чудовище – хоть и злобный ворчливый тип. Может, в полицию принимают лишь таких? Искандер Мириам служил там офицером и его перевод в Эртвест удачно совпал с тем, что близнецы с матерью отчаянно желали, наконец, покинуть старый дом. Тот, где их последние дни стали аналогом Мертвой Пустыни.

Мысли Эрика текли сходным путем, но еще он думал, что после смерти в Мертвой Пустыне не мучают, по крайней мере, святой отец из церкви, приходивший к ним в дом после трагедии, объяснял: в этой части посмертия, куда отправляются грешники, никого не мучают черти. Значит, произошедшее было хуже Мертвой Пустыни, а их, Эрика и Ричарда отец, хуже Падшего. Вспоминать о пережитом не хотелось, да и ни к чему, душа мальчика болезненно сжималась при одной только мысли о недавних событиях. Посмотрев в печальное лицо брата, Эрик понял: тот думает о том же, что и он. Положил дрогнувшую ладонь на теплую руку Ричарда, и слегка сжал ее. Страха не было, но душу застлала серым непроглядным туманом глухая мутная тоска.

Отец или то, что они называли отцом, не присматриваясь к черным чужим глазам, пока не стало слишком поздно, опустился до рукоприкладства и пыток. Боль Эрик чувствовал даже сейчас, впечатавшуюся в его кожу на правом локте длинным толстым и уродливым шрамом, а Ричард совсем забыл про свой левый локоть. У них остались «зеркальные следы», как сказал монстр, гнусно усмехаясь. То, что приняло внешний облик и память Кайла Силивана, давно убитого на промышленном заводе, где работал, из-за яростного выброса химикатов, хотело убить их медленно. Безжалостно. Тихо. И, разодрав на Ричарде рубашку, он уже расхохотался и заткнул тряпками его окровавленный род, а потом для надежности закрепил скотчем. Длинные и тонкие, вовсе не человеческие пальцы, тянулись к грудной клетке мальчика, за которой билось сердце. Мама работала врачом, и в доме откуда-то оказался скальпель. 

Ричард не помнил, как чудовище точило нож о кирпичную стену, и насколько мерзким был издаваемый звук – он с радостью провалился бы в спасительную черноту, только вот подменыш отвесил ему звонкую оплеуху, приводя в чувство.

− Я люблю, когда люди живут до последнего, мальчик, − сказал он, ухмыляясь, но ни гнилых зубов, ни еще каких-либо признаков мертвечины близнецы не заметили. – И вы будете испытывать все до последней секунды. А потом я займусь вашей матерью. Времени до рассвета у нас ведь много, верно, дорогая Ивонет?

Белокурая женщина, накрепко привязанная к стулу, тихо всхлипнула. Она могла завизжать, не будь ее рот так же тщательно заклеен. 

− О, мы славно повеселимся, Ивонет, − сказал монстр тонким голоском и мерзко рассмеялся. 

Он хотел вырезать сердца Ричарда и Эрика заживо, оба брата это понимали, но уже настолько были избиты и сломлены, что перестали надеяться на чудо. Лежа на усыпанном стеклом полу, мальчики время от времени переглядывались и тяжело дышали. Уходившее время издевательски стучало проклятыми стрелками настенных часов. Тик-так. Тик-так. 

Полиция ворвалась в последнюю минуту, едва Ричард ощутил ледяное и острое прикосновение к своей коже. А дальше звуки превратились в смесь криков, возни и выстрелов, однако слышал их только Эрик – его брат благополучно лишился мучительного сознания. Кто-то из них расстрелял чудовище в упор, но разве простыми пулями? Близнецы, начитавшиеся триллеров и насмотревшиеся фильмов ужасов, твердо знали: против нечисти необходимо серебро. 

Жаль, что ни офицер полиции, ни мать не захотели им ничего рассказывать.

А потом появился Искандер. И мальчики не считали это событие хорошим – ровно, как и плохим. Но между собой договорились терпеть его, пока он нужен их маме. 

Тем временем красный автомобиль «Фиар» свернул налево, и впереди показались смутные очертания высокого серого дома с остроконечными башенками-пристройками. Осталось лишь прильнуть к нагретому стеклу лбом и жадно всматриваться в приближающуюся громадину, но сделать это мог один лишь Ричард. Со стороны Эрика не было видно, но его брат услужливо подвинулся, и тому удалось рассмотреть хоть что-то. 

− Вот и наш новый дом, − сказала мама, отчего-то усталым и безрадостным голосом.

Ричард подумал, что она, наверное, до сих пор боится. Даже, несмотря на то, что Искандер предложил ей любовь и защиту. Взрослые люди вообще часто совершают странные поступки и потом же страдают от них. Но он был умным мальчиком и решил ничего не говорить на этот счет, чтобы сегодня же не вышло скандала. А вот Эрик беспокойно заерзал, словно собирался высказать свое, нет, их общее мнение прямо здесь и сейчас, в присутствии Искандера. 

Следом за «Фиаром» неторопливо ехал грузовик с небольшим количеством мебели и упакованной в плотные мешки одеждой. Большую часть вещей бросили в старом особняке, сбегая прочь от страшных дурных воспоминаний, и никто об этом не жалел. Эрик покосился на бледную мать, когда машина остановилась и та вышла, отстегнув ремень безопасности: у него отчего-то тревожно сжалось сердце. А Ричард без опаски вышел на свежий воздух, с радостью подставив лицо легкому дуновению теплого ветра. 

− Выходи, милый, − сказала неанита Мириам, открывая дверцу машины.

Эрик повозился с ремнем и осторожно распрямил спину, расправил плечи, прежде чем его ноги в светлых теннисных туфлях ступили на асфальтовую дорожку, начинавшуюся чуть дальше запертых ворот, черных, кованных и внушительных. Такие он видел в исторических фильмах про пятнадцатый кватрион, которые иногда смотрел в компании брата. Остальные ждали тут, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и оглядываясь по сторонам, пока Ивонет подходила неспешным шагом к электрическому звонку на воротах и нажимала дрожащей рукой кнопку. И тут-то Эрик вспомнил, что ни разу не видел, как и Ричард, свою бабушку, которая жила здесь и к которой они приехали просить убежища.

Даже не совсем так. Еще до случившегося бабушка Мей, урожденная восточница, сама написала матери письмо и попросила приехать, потому что дедушка Луис внезапно развелся с ней и сбежал из замка. Позорное бегство, как сказал, узнав об этом, папа – прежде чем уйти на работу. А потом к ним вернулось чудовище в обличии Кайла Силивана…

− Ты думаешь о нем? – задумчиво и грустно спросил Ричард, стоя на траве, уже тронутой сухой желтизной.

− Я не могу не думать, Дик…

− Постарайся? – голос брата прозвенел слезливо и умоляюще. 

Эрик не знал, что сказать в ответ, а поэтому молча потрогал заживший шрам на локте и кивнул.

О случившейся трагедии бабушка Мей знала, но не все, ей рассказали, будто бы Кайл Силиван внезапно сошел с ума и напал на семью, а потом, отказавшись сдаваться добровольно, был застрелен полицейскими. Погоревав о смерти единственного сына, бабушка снова пригласила их жить к себе. 

Она вышла им навстречу – высокая пожилая дама с морщинистым смуглым лицом и черными, забранными в тугой пучок, волосами, в траурном лиловом платье, скрывающим строгим воротничком шею. Уставшие от долгой дороги близнецы не приглядывались к ней, однако вежливо поздоровались – хором. И удостоились от бабушки доброго теплого взгляда, только разговаривать она стала с бывшей невесткой, пока Искандер распахивал ворота, дабы могли пройти грузчики. 

− Здравствуйте, неанита Мей, − торопливо поприветствовала Ивонет хозяйку замка.

− Здравствуйте, моя дорогая. Рада, что вы быстро доехали, − голос старой женщины отчего-то дрогнул, и она перевела взгляд на беззаботно оглядывающихся по сторонам внуков. – Я не думала, что Эрик и Ричард так похожи на Кайла.

− Я присылала вам их фотографии, − мягко сказала мать, но бабушка пропустила ее слова мимо ушей. 

− Проходите, − сказала Мей Силиван, но теперь ее взгляд в сторону близнецов сквозил прохладной тревогой. – Очень кстати новая мебель, ведь Луис увез все, что считал своим. 

− Крохобор, − пробормотал Искандер, который успел вернуться и все слышал.

Бабушка немедленно поджала губы, но ничего не сказала. Промолчала и мама. 

Через пару минут осмелевшие Ричард с Эриком решили прошмыгнуть в маленький замок, где они теперь будут жить, но добрая бабушка решила отвести их туда сама, и заодно показать их будущую комнату. Ричард подумал, что это очень мило с ее стороны, Эрик же не подумал ничего, и лишь жадно осматривался по сторонам, не упуская из внимания ни широкой лестницы из светло-серого кирпича, ни симпатичного украшенного ажурной решеткой балкончика на третьем этаже, ни огромных окон. Наверное, здесь за пять долгих кватрионов сохранились только стены, а все остальное пришлось заменить, чтобы маленький замок не рассыпался в каменную пыль и деревянную труху. Несмело шагая в распахнутую дверь, мальчик невольно подумал, что этот замок для него чужой. Из глубины сумрачной прихожей веяло прохладой, старостью и лекарствами, а еще Ричард уловил тайком от Эрика въедливый запах безнадежности.

Не могло ли это показаться двум уставшим мальчикам? Вряд ли. Вслед за братьями вошла в замок бабушка, придерживаясь за тонкие гладкие перила. И вот, наконец, они – один с настороженностью во взгляде, второй – с детской непосредственностью в голубых глазах, оказались в центре зловещей прохлады. Только к разочарованию Эрика здесь не обнаружилось ни старинных картин в тяжелых рамах, ни изящных статуэток на красивых резных столиках – эта прихожая была обставлена так же скучно, как и любая другая. В приоткрытом платяном шкафу, темном, с золочеными ручками, висели дождевик и жакет, а летние туфли стояли в углу между шкафом и дверью в следующий коридор. Пустующая подставка для шляп одиноко светлела возле самого входа, и Ричард едва не врезался в нее.

− Осторожнее, − сказала Мей, оглянувшись на внука, и ее лицо снова стало обеспокоенным. – Не отставайте, пожалуйста. И не закрывай дверь, эм…

− Ричард, − откликнулся мальчишка. – Искандер различает нас по цвету маек. У меня вылиняла от солнца, а у Эрика остались следы от пятен травы.

− Хорошо, мальчики. Пойдемте.

Дорога шла по крутой лестнице, на второй этаж, в самый угол длинного широкого коридора. Здесь уже не несло неприятно лекарствами, только место казалось необжитым и пугающим. Неподалеку от комнаты, отныне названной детской, в большое одинокое окно врывались рваные лучи белого дневного света, единственное, что разбавляло общий сумрак. Ричард подумал, что вечером, когда включают свет, в замке бывает уютнее, но благоразумно промолчал. А Эрику стало жалко бабушку и деда, проживших в этом странном месте долгие годы. Неудивительно, что отец при возможности переехал в столицу и купил там себе небольшой дом. Спросить бы, но неудобно и неловко, если бабушка в трауре. 

Жалобный скрип открывающейся двери вырвал близнецов из глубины мыслей, но это не дверь их новой спальни. Ее-то бабушка Мей отворила беззвучно, а та, что распахнулась чуть подальше от них, скорее всего, открылась сквозняком. «Странно, − подумал Ричард, − на улице совсем легкий ветер».

− Спаси, Творец… − чуть слышно выдохнула бабушка. 

Их обиталище состояло из широкой просторной комнаты с двумя удобными кроватями и письменным столом между ними, а в углу стоял старый и маленький цветастый диван, в нескольких местах поеденный молью. В новоявленной детской сплелись новизна и старость, и обоим братьям захотелось, чтобы грузчики утащили этот диван, а поставили два кресла, стоявшие раньше в гостиной столичного особняка.

− А вот и шкаф, − Мей указала дрожащей рукой на шифоньер с зеркалом. – На двоих вам хватит.

− Спасибо, бабушка, − чинно поблагодарил Ричард.

Вслед за этим повисла недолгая неловкая пауза. Переглянувшись, близнецы медленно вышли и поспешили сойти вниз: либо помочь матери и Искандеру переносить сумки с вещами, либо просто оказаться от странных скрипов и запахов подальше. Хотя бы на несколько часов. 

Остаток беспокойного суетливого дня прошел довольно быстро, а на ужин работавший на бабушку дворецкий подал картофельное пюре, стейки и фруктовое желе. Все ели с аппетитом, но спать Ричард и Эрик легли с еще большим удовольствием. И лишь когда Ричард засыпал, накрывшись с головой одеялом, то чудом услышал приглушенный голос брата:

− Давай завтрашней ночью спустимся в подвал?

− Ага, − зевнул Ричард. – Там должно быть интересно.

− Только тут могут водиться призраки, − сообщил неугомонный близнец. – Бабушка верит в Творца – надо взять ее молитвенник. Но мы потом вернем. 

− И найти фонарик…

− И фонарик. Ладно, давай спать.

Странно, что эта мысль вообще пришла им в головы, видимо виной тому – смутное восторженное и слепое чувство, свойственная считающим себя бессмертными мальчишкам переходного возраста. Так они предполагали много позже, но в ту первую ночь, прожитую в замке, даже не задумались о причинах. Эрик считал, что дверь открылась не просто так, и что идея о призраках требует обязательной проверки, а Ричард был уверен: ничто хуже мучившего их монстра просто не может случиться. 

Во второй день месяца Осеннего Тепла они ходили с матерью в администрацию новой школы, и уже на третий должны были приступить к занятиям, так что весь день был потрачен на покупку учебников, тетрадей, формы и крепких сумок. После сытного ужина, когда взрослые остались пить чай с домашним печеньем, Эрик с хитрым видом показал Ричарду позаимствованный у бабушки молитвенник, маленький, в простой черной обложке, а Ричард продемонстрировал ему небольшой фонарик на батарейках, насилу найденный в одной из сумок. 

− Мы плохо делаем, − сказал задумчиво Ричард, медленно спускаясь по неудобной лестнице в подвал. 

− Знаю, − отозвался его брат. – Но мне не страшно, что бабушка станет ругаться или что оставят без сладкого… Большего ужаса мы точно не натерпимся, Дик. 

Ярко-рыжий луч выхватил из цельного куска холодной мглы серую каменную стену, заметался, освещая стеллажи со всякой всячиной. Коробки с инструментами, консервы и старые игрушки. Наверное, их отец играл с ними в детстве, странно, что их не выкинули. Ричард шумно вздохнул, нащупал руку брата и понял, что боится.

− Ты здесь, Эрик?

− Угу. Свети налево, я ничего не вижу. Мне не нравится этот холод.

− Да брось. Сам же сказал…

− Я хочу прочитать бабушкину молитву, − заупрямился брат, − а потом здесь все осматривать. Посвети на страницы. 

Ричард пожал плечами и направил луч фонаря на мелко напечатанные буквы.

− Мне кажется, лучше включить свет, − неуверенно заметил он.

− Так иди и найди…

− Раньше надо было искать. Ладно. Дай руку. 

Но Эрик не отзывался какое-то время, а потом тихо ахнул от ужаса и тонко заскулил: его схватили за запястье чьи-то ледяные пальцы. Кто-то резко рванул молитвенник из свободной руки, и Ричард сумел спасти положение, только когда посветил фонарем в этом направлении. Рыжий луч упал на серый силуэт старой женщины с узкими, совсем как у бабушки Мей, глазами, впалыми щеками и злой улыбкой. 

− Отпустите его! – потребовал тонким голосом Ричард. – Слышите вы, госпожа Карга?!

Та ничего не ответила и только вглядывалась с минуту в лицо Эрика, близкого к обмороку.

− Проклятые воры с дурным наследием! – гаркнула, наконец, старуха, а затем принялась вырывать из детских пальцев молитвенник. Но в итоге лишь горестно вздохнула и лишь шлепнула Эрика по руке. – Не твое, гадкий мальчишка! Вернись и положи, у кого взял. Учение Рина тебе не по зубам, к тому же.

Почувствовав свободу, тот невольно попятился назад и едва не врезался в брата. Оглянулся и шагнул чуть в сторону, не сводя с женщины тревожного настороженного взгляда, однако Ричард оказался немного смелее и напористее.

− Вы – призрак? – просто и быстро спросил он.

− Представь себе, маленький глупец, − отрезала старуха. – Меня зовут Вен Силиван, и это все, что вам следует знать. А теперь убирайтесь. Пошли прочь!

Как они вернулись к себе и провели остаток вечера, дрожа от дикого невыносимого ужаса, Ричард не помнил. Эрику запомнилось лишь то, как он, крадучись, относил молитвенник в бабушкину комнату и опрометью мчался обратно. И они, конечно же, не сказали взрослым ни слова. Призраков никто не признает, а в воровстве признаваться страшно, так что перед сном близнецы пообещали друг другу держать все это в секрете и поскорее забыть самим. 

Все шло славно ровно до следующего утра, когда Ричард спустился завтракать в просторный и уютный обеденный зал, чуть позже Эрика, и услышал, как недовольный Искандер распекает брата за распахнутые двери в подвал. 

− Нечего вам там делать! – грозно сказал южанин, увидев испуганного Ричарда и окинув его тяжелым взглядом, от которого хотелось съежиться. Но мальчик упрямо остался стоять, расправив плечи. – Еще раз повторится – из дома не выйдете неделю.

В былые времена близнецы скорчили бы за его спиной насмешливые рожицы, но сейчас, когда отчим отвернулся, так поступил лишь Эрик. Ричард же, чувствуя, как по спине осторожно крадется холодок, понял, что забыл из вчерашнего вечера далеко не все. Ведь он плотно закрыл за собой двери в подвал.


	2. Глава 1. Ричард Силиван

Несмотря ни на что, странная жизнь в древнем особняке продолжалась, а почтенная неанита Мей Силиван так и не узнала о краже ее внуками старого молитвенника. Книга лежала там, где ей и полагалось находиться, Ричард же с Эриком поклялись друг другу молчать о том, что видели призраков. Ведь они с матерью и отчимом недавно въехали сюда и уже успели отличиться неблаговидными поступками – а в заимствовании чужой вещи непременно пришлось бы сознаться. Не то, чтобы Эрик был слишком совестливым, однако его брат, родившийся шестью минутами позднее, сумел оказать на него должное влияние, и все стало хорошо. Целые сутки, с третьего по четвертый день месяца Осеннего Тепла не происходило абсолютно ничего сверхъестественного. Учебный день прошел на удивление спокойно, и после того, как близнецам показали школу, Ричард начал думать, что с ними ничего не происходило – однако, когда на следующий день по пути домой Эрик шепнул брату о необходимости поговорить с бабушкой, мальчик почувствовал, как за его спину буквально цепляются крошечными лапками мурашки.

− Зачем говорить с бабушкой? – только и спросил он дрогнувшим голосом.

− Вдруг она знает что-нибудь о призраках.

− Вряд ли. 

− Думаешь, она никогда не спускалась в подвал? – оживился Эрик и посмотрел на Ричарда знакомым взглядом заговорщика – веселым и колючим. – Ошибаешься. Они с дедом прожили здесь всю жизнь.

− Там инструменты деда. Может, ему лучше знать.

− Да брось! Ты боишься что ли? – в задорном тоне братца послышалось довольное ехидство.

Нет, Ричард Силиван не боялся, однако не мог отогнать прочь стойкое ощущение чего-то неправильного и страшного. С другой стороны, обычная беседа бабушки с внуком не принесет никаких бед, нужно только набраться смелости и постараться забыть о подвале и призраках. Та жуткая старуха в древнем красивом платье, почти исчезла из его памяти и возвращалась туда лишь на короткое время перед сном, только Ричард все еще помнил ее имя – Вен, и отчетливо понимал, что у него нет галлюцинации. Слова Искандера о распахнутых дверях подвала тоже беспокоили его до сих пор, а Эрик, если не боялся, то отчаянно храбрился. Могло ли так быть, что призраки смогли покинуть привычное место обитания, и теперь обязательно вплывут к ним в детскую ночью, пока близнецы спят?

А утром Ричард смеялся над собой и мысленно называл вчерашние мысли пустой фантазией. 

После обеда они снова оказались предоставленными сами себе, с детской и уроками, и тогда Эрик, заскучав, предложил разыграть ночью Искандера. Ричард же отмахнулся от этой затеи − он-то, в отличие от храброго брата, вряд ли рискнет выходить из детской в кромешную темноту, кроме как в туалет. Даже, если ему даст кто-нибудь мощный фонарь на батарейках, вроде тех, что продаются в дешевом магазине техники недалеко от школы – однако, в доме таких фонарей не держали. И Ричард сейчас решил спуститься к бабушке в гостиную, потому что узнал вчера об ее привычке сидеть на мягком диване по вечерам и читать газету. Оставив брата одного с нерешенной задачей, Ричард решительно открыл дверь и вышел в полумрак коридора; гостиная находилась внизу, почти в конце коридора, и до первого этажа оставался целый лестничный пролет.

Только на сей раз Ричард и не думал бояться. Он спускался неспешно, вцепившись пальцами в плохо видимые перила, и уговаривая себя не всматриваться в непроглядный мрак, таившийся за бросавшей слабый свет старомодной люстрой, тихим шепотом считал ступеньки. Жаль, что не догадался взять с собой фонарик, но и признаваться бабушке в совершении не слишком хорошего дела не хотелось. Вряд ли Искандер уже рассказал ей. 

Оказавшись на первом этаже, мальчик чуть помедлил и, щелкнув кнопкой выключателя, с облегчением выдохнул. Теперь точно можно больше не трястись, а до гостиной около десятка шагов. И он пошел вперед, весьма довольный собой, чтобы толкнуть тяжелую старую дверь, ужасно скрипевшую при нажатии на холодную медную ручку.

Бабушка Мей, как он и ожидал, сидела в гостиной, но не на диване, а в кресле, накрыв ноги красным пледом, и шелестела газетой. Услышав чужие шаги, она подняла голову и взглянула на внука из-под блеснувших круглых очков, а Ричард впервые за последние сутки почувствовал, как вокруг него сгущаются теплота, спокойствие и уют. В этой длинной комнате с рыжеватым светом двух люстр, напоминающих своей причудливой формой два солнца, царила полная безопасность, сюда не могли проникнуть злобные призраки. И это успокаивало мальчика как нельзя лучше. 

− Привет, бабушка, − промолвил он вполголоса, и между ними, двумя людьми разных поколений, ранее незнакомыми, замерла зыбкая неловкость.

− Привет, мой дорогой, − мягко улыбнулась Мей и положила газету на колени. – Садись на диван. Хочешь поболтать?

− Да, − храбро признался Ричард. – Мне немного страшно, а Эрик делает вид, что не боится проклятия.

− Как ты сказал? – в узких темных глазах остро блеснула тревога. – Проклятие? Ты не ошибаешься, мальчик?

− Прочитал в старой книге, в библиотеке, − он пересилил свой страх и соврал, не моргнув глазом. – Ведь наш род – древний и известный.

− В этом ты прав, но не такой древний, как Эртон, к примеру. Когда только в начале четырнадцатого кватриона Силиваны получили титул, то пользовались большим почетом и уважением со стороны короля и правившего в Эртвесте тогда герцога, − бабушка говорила, как будто сама читала древнюю книгу, но это даже сильнее интриговало. – А потом один старый дурак взял и испортил все своими интригами. Нашей семьи и этого дома сторонятся даже сейчас, когда люди уже должны были утратить предрассудки. И это даже правильно, − закончила она тихим обреченным голосом.

− Но почему?!

− Ирвин Силиван – тот самый дурак, о котором я говорю, предал другую дворянскую семью. Сейчас про Кэйнов уже почти забыли, кроме историков, а зря. Одна женщина, когда умирала, прокляла его и его потомков, рожденных от западников западницами. Поэтому раньше Силиваны женились либо на северянках, либо на иностранках. Вот и весь сказ.

По спине Ричарда снова побежали мурашки. Он осторожно посмотрел на преспокойную бабушку, сидевшую с такой же ровной спиной, и, немного помолчав, решил уточнить:

− Значит, мы с Эриком тоже прокляты?

− Это просто старая сказка, − откликнулась Мей рассеянно, − историки горазды приукрашивать прошлое. Не забивай себе этим голову, Ричард, такие мысли не имеют значения. Если и было проклятие, то род давно прервался бы, верно?

− Верно, но…

− Вот и славно. Почитай какую-нибудь книгу, − бабушкин мягкий усталый тон вдруг стал строгим, − и не мешай читать мне.

Ричард огляделся – в гостиной стояло два старых книжных шкафа, уже начавших рассыхаться от времени. Странно, что дедушка ни разу не захотел сменить заполнивший дом новый антиквариат на новую мебель – однако мальчик уже успел понять, что является в старом доме гостем и лучше бы ему не высказывать иной раз свое мнение. И он предпочел уткнуться в книжку, посвященную историческому описанию войны Фиалама с Аранией, в том же четырнадцатом кватрионе. Наверное, тогда было интересное и опасное время, раз историки посвятили ему так много своих трудов. Ничего более подходящего для чтения Ричард не отыскал: стихи и поэмы он не очень любил, а из детских сказок давно вырос. В неполных двенадцать лет куда более интересны приключения, так что задержался в гостиной он ненадолго; через час поставил закрытую книгу обратно на полку, пожелал старой Мей спокойной ночи и уже без всякого страха поднялся наверх.

Действительно, а чего он так опасался, спускаясь на первый этаж? Посмеиваясь над собой, Ричард смело распахнул дверь детской, подмигнул задорно оторопевшему брату, успевшему за время его отсутствия перебраться из-за стола на кровать, и сел на свою. Пришла пора надевать пижаму и ложиться спать, но он отчего-то медлил: теперь, когда он снова вернулся к своим затаенным страхам, уйдя от дружелюбной защиты взрослых, снова стало не по себе. Страшное начало мерещиться в единственном темном углу между стеной и письменным, небрежно заваленным школьными тетрадями, столом, в двух черных прямоугольниках окон, за плотно прикрытой дверью. 

Однако, этой ночью, как и следующий, Ричард спал спокойно – да и Эрик не вскакивал с постели, крича от ужаса из-за плохих снов. До двенадцатого дня рождения близнецов оставалось чуть меньше недели, это воодушевляло и радовало, но легкую сладостную эйфорию от приближающегося праздника, в честь которого мама обязательно испечет их с братом любимый лимонный пирог, омрачала одна очень значительная для Ричарда вещь. 

В новой школе Эрик очень быстро подружился с одноклассницей по имени Диана Шелтон, миловидной девочкой с белокурым каре и нежным добрым лицом. Она была симпатичной и умела поддержать беседу, вне всяких сомнений, только Ричард так не привык – ведь они с братом всегда были вместе! Старая школа сплотила их из-за количества ветийских хулиганов, желающих поиздеваться над близнецами Силиван, но здесь таких проблем не имелось. 

И что же ему было делать?

В тот день, возвращаясь вместе с братом из школы, Ричард с раздражением пинал мелкие камушки, попадавшиеся на пути, и слушал непрерывную болтовню Эрика. Тот восторженно перечислял плюсы новой школы и существенные отличия от старой, а Ричарду ничего не оставалось, кроме как угрюмо слушать, сунув руки в карманы форменных синих брюк. Настроение испортилось на весь остаток дня, и чтобы не накричать на Эрика в сердцах, он просто бормотал что-то невнятное под нос, старательно удаляясь от темы.

Потом Эрику надоели безуспешные попытки разговорить брата, и он занялся своими уроками. Помучившись немного от оскорбленных чувств, Ричард резко встал и направился прочь из комнаты, надеясь, что близнецу захочется его позвать или направиться следом – но нет, тот даже не обернулся в сторону уходящего. Пришлось даже постоять у двери, но ни единой возможной реакции Ричард не дождался.

И тогда он внезапно захотел спуститься в подвал снова, пока еще не стемнело, и нет нужды брать фонарь, идти вдвоем. А молитвенник бабушки Мей сейчас не нужен, вряд ли призраки появляются при свете, ведь, в конце концов, всегда можно будет оставить открытую дверь. Так Ричард и поступил – очень скоро, убедившись, что мать и отчим заняты своими делами, быстро шмыгнул по пустому коридору в сторону ведущей вниз лестницы. Внизу ждала подвальная дверь, очень заманчиво приоткрытая, будто специально для него. Только думать о том, кто так позаботился о будущем визитере в эту жуткую комнату, желания не возникло, и Ричард на всякий случай огляделся по сторонам. Пусто и тихо. 

Ничего не дождавшись, он медленно стал спускаться в темноту, придерживаясь за перила. Сердце колотилось со страшной силой, и мальчик, замерев на последней ступеньке, задумался о том, что неплохо бы вернуться или подождать неведомо чего. Но никто не приходил: ни чтобы помочь ему в смелой вылазке, ни чтобы схватить за руку и вытащить обратно, в коридор старого дома, где есть электрический свет и хоть сколько-то любви и тепла. Даже несмотря на присутствие постылого отчима. 

Искандер спас их мать от одиночества и тоски, за это близнецы должны быть ему благодарны, но пока не сумели справиться с детской ревностью и острым чувством собственничества – Ричард прекрасно понимал это в глубине души, когда ему хотелось понимать. Именно об этом он и поразмыслил с минуту, напоследок, перед тем, как открыть пошире дверь подвала и войти внутрь.

Только в этот раз никакие призраки не появились, чтобы выгнать его из их обиталища – однако звонкий детский смех, идущий из глубины подвала, Ричард услышал и запомнил хорошо, жаль, что у него не было с собой диктофона. Но вряд ли бы она помогла доказать что-то даже брату, а не то что взрослым. Пожав плечами, Ричард вышел, закрыл плотно дверь и поднялся вверх по лестнице, намереваясь, как ни в чем не бывало пойти в комнату и подговорить Эрика на какую-нибудь каверзу.

Только ничего не вышло – неподалеку от лестницы оказался Искандер и ухватил проходящего мимо украдкой Ричарда за плечо. Мальчишка зажмурился, желая сосредоточить свое внимание на этом ощущении, а не на громких нотациях, которыми его сейчас без сомнения осыплют. 

− Что ты там делал? – задал грубый и грозный вопрос отчим.

Ричард попытался вывернуться, но тут же понял, что в итоге заработает себе синяк на плече, ведь хватка у этого придурка медвежья. Лучше солгать какую-нибудь малозначительную глупость и убраться от греха подальше, так он и сделает, лишь бы не видеть маминого мужа как можно дольше. Ну его.

− Спустился и подергал дверь, неано, − пробормотал он, изучая взглядом носки коричневых домашних туфель. – Она была заперта.

− Глупости! – в раздраженном голосе пробудилось звериное рычание. – Я не запирал ее сегодня.

− Значит, бабушка.

− Хватит врать! Старая неанита давно уже не спускалась. Еще раз спрашиваю, что ты там забыл?!

Рискнув, Ричард поднял голову и яростно посмотрел в темные злые глаза Искандера, и невольно вспомнилась та безжалостная тварь, желавшая сожрать его сердце. Острые слова пришли на ум немедленно:

− Отпустите меня! Вы – не мой отец, и лучше вам им не быть! 

Искандер вытаращил глаза, не ожидая отпора. Конечно. В его понимании, все дети должны быть тихими, прилежными и послушными, и ни в коем случае не имеют права перечить старшим. Только черта с два он будет подчиняться дурацким указаниями маминого мужа, когда даже мама иногда считает необходимым с ним, Искандером, спорить. 

Хватка ослабла, Ричард смог вырваться и броситься опрометью в детскую, спасительное убежище, пока отчим не передумал давать ему свободу. Там было спокойно, спокойнее, даже, и уютнее, чем в компании бабушки, потому что Эрик все еще сидел там и корпел над сложной задачей по геометрии, а значит, все страшное, от чего можно было трястись и плакать, тут же отошло на второй план. Обнял за плечи легкий и мягкий покой, мальчик позволил себе улыбнуться, едва отдышался.

− Что с тобой? – поинтересовался слегка встревоженный Эрик, отвлекшись от учебника, и, увидев раскрасневшееся лицо Ричарда, захлопнул его, обеспокоенно хлопая глазами. – Призраки?

− Хуже, − вымученно выдохнул тот. – Искандер.

− Просто ужас, − резюмировал Эрик и обнял Ричарда, подойдя к нему.

Тот ответил вялыми объятиями, но плечо заныло и пришлось опустить руки. Чертов Искандер, поганая сволочь, чтобы он провалился! Ричард подумал, что можно рассказать маме о произволе со стороны отчима, но потом решил, что не стоит. Она прогонит Искандера прочь и опять будет несчастной, лучше уж все перетерпеть и не попадаться южному придурку на глаза. 

Однако брату он все же смог рассказать о своем нелепом похождении, и тот прерывисто вздохнул за пару секунд до того, как в темных глазах Эрика вспыхнула опасная искра. Он был рад грядущей авантюре, и гордился ей, да и собой, в общем-то, тоже. 

− Мы напугаем Искандера! – радостно выпалил он. – До усрачки, Дик! 

Вымученно улыбнувшись, Ричард потер плечо. Почему бы и нет? 

Сочиненный ими наскоро план был довольно простым: одному посреди ночи позвать дурным голосом Искандера, пожаловаться о страшном чудовище под кроватью. Если тот клюнет на незамысловатую наживку – а множество полицейских, как известно из детских комедий, особым умом не отличаются, и сержант полиции Мириам абсолютно такой же бестолковый, можно будет преподать ему замечательный урок. 

Так близнецы и поступили, многозначительно переглядываясь и перемигиваясь. Стылое страшное пространство за окнами снова подернулось мглой, и они решили, что настала пора действовать – когда Ричард шмыгнул под кровать, зажимая нос и рот и сильно пачкая в серой пыли свою синюю с желтыми остроконечными звездами пижаму, Эрик вышел из комнаты. Перед этим он некоторое время кривлялся перед зеркалом, старательно изображая испуганную физиономию.

Сердце у Ричарда снова гулко забилось, славно, что ненадолго, потому что вскоре распахнулась дверь от сильного толчка, и в детскую широкими шагами вошел недовольный Искандер. Мальчик не видел выражения его лица, но не сомневался: они с Эриком ему надоели.

Они с Эриком его достали.

− Ну и что там? – устало пробасил Искандер и зевнул.

− Кто-то живет под моей кроватью, − пробормотал Эрик испуганным срывающимся голосом, словно вот-вот собирался заплакать или завизжать от ужаса. 

− Серьезно? – мужской голос наполнился злым сарказмом. − Парень, тебе скоро исполнится двенадцать лет, а ты веришь во всяких чудищ? 

− Верю, − смиренно откликнулся брат Ричарда.

− Ладно. Ну и кто там у тебя?

Настало время Ричарда, и тот смело выбрался из-под кровати – весь в ошметках пыли, растрепанный и наивно хлопающий на отчима глазами. Тот слегка оторопел, переводя хмурый взгляд с одного лица на другое, и это было смешно наблюдать. 

− Неано Искандер, − голос получился едва ли не испуганнее, чем у Эрика, − на моей кровати кто-то есть. 

− Это не смешно, парни.

− Но неано…

− Ложитесь спать! − отрезал отчим и тут же вышел, громко захлопнув за собой дверь. 

Затея с задорным розыгрышем провалилась к чертям, но неунывающий Эрик посоветовал то же самое Ричарду. В конце концов, до их дня рождения оставалось всего несколько дней, и прожить их стоило так, чтобы потом ни о чем не жалеть. 

День рождения Ричарда и Эрика состоялся десятого дня месяца Осеннего Тепла, и мама с бабушкой Мей долго возились на кухне, готовя праздничные угощения. Ричард, в конце концов, помог им с пирогом и рассыпчатым картофелем, пока брат привычно страдал над уроками. На душе царили покой и легкая радость, ведь не каждый день исполняется двенадцать лет, и дарят замечательные подарки! К сожалению или к счастью Искандера сегодня вызвали на дежурство, и слава Творцу. Все лучше, чем видеть его недовольную хмурую рожу. 

Вместе с мамой и бабушкой они внесли подносы в гостиную и зажгли огонь в камине – не для тепла, но для уютного потрескивания. Ивонет Мириам, наряженная по случаю праздника в симпатичное зеленое платье, улыбнулась и потрепала сына по волосам.

− Зови брата, Дик. А мы пока подготовим подарки.

− Хорошо, мам. Я скоро!

Окрыленный и счастливый Ричард взлетел по лестнице, распахнул дверь, и… замер в леденящем душу оцепенении, содрогаясь от неприятного чувства, готового поглотить все его существо. Страх, эта мерзкая скользкая субстанция, лишающая здравых мыслей и силы воли, заставляла его стоять и дрожать, ничего не делая.

Эрика не было в детской. 

Брошенный на пол учебник и тетрадь, валявшаяся в дальнем углу комнаты, навевали на мучительные мысли, что Эрик с кем-то боролся. С кем-нибудь злым и страшным, утащившим любимого брата-близнеца, с которым Ричард шел рука об руку всю жизнь?! И что, он теперь больше никогда его не увидит? От этой страшной мысли мальчика обуяло жуткое отчаяние. Ричард сбежал по лестнице, задыхаясь, и собрался ворваться в гостиную, чтобы рассказать о произошедшем маме и бабушке, но не смог этого сделать. 

Что-то громко щелкнуло над головой, и электрический свет пропал, оставив Ричарда Силивана в кромешной темноте. А из гостиной донеслись тем временем приглушенные испуганные голоса.


End file.
